


You Make Me Feel Better

by hiyamikari



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fever, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23902633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiyamikari/pseuds/hiyamikari
Summary: Misaki has a fever, and her girlfriend Kanon attends to her.
Relationships: Matsubara Kanon/Okusawa Misaki
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57





	You Make Me Feel Better

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by Twitter user @catsusss! I'm hoping she likes it!
> 
> I've never written these characters before, please bear with me!

Unbelievable. Really unbelievable. Of all the possible times Misaki can get sick, it really had to be now, right when a HaroHapi concert is very close.

She's been sick since yesterday. Yesterday was tolerable, so she went to practice but not as Michelle. The three idiots of HaroHapi asked and asked where their bear friend was, but Misaki was too tired to answer them.

Misaki told all of HaroHapi that she won't go to practice and not to visit her, because she thinks she'll get better in no time if she rests. More importantly, she doesn't want them to catch her fever.

Leading her to where she is right now, laying on her bed at her house.

* * *

But did Misaki really think HaroHapi would listen to her?

Kanon, Misaki's girlfriend, is on her way to her house as we speak. But she's not alone. She's with Hagumi, because she'll most likely get lost on her own.

"Kano-chan-senpai?" Hagumi breaks the silence.

"Hagumi-chan?"

"Where's Michelle? She didn't show up to practice yesterday! Hagumi misses her!"

Kanon's bad at lying, but she tries her best anyway. "Ahh... She got bear fever..!"

But Hagumi still believes her. "Oh noes! We should visit her after we visit Mii-kun!"

"Hagumi-chan... we don't know how to cure bears. After all, we're not bears. We should just leave it to the other bears... okay?"

"Aww... Hagumi wishes she could turn into a bear to help Michelle! But okay! We'll focus on Mii-kun because she's a person like Hagumi and Kano-chan-senpai!"

Kanon could only giggle at Hagumi. Hagumi's really sweet and fun to be with, Kanon's glad she came with her.

Before they knew it, they're already at Misaki's house.

"Oh! We're here! Mii-kun's house! Hagumi will leave you two together because you're girlfriends and stuff, but give her this! It's from Hagumi!" Hagumi hands over a paper bag filled with Kitazawa croquettes.

"Thank you, Hagumi-chan...!" Kanon gladly accepts the food from her. 

"Hagumi hopes Mii-kun feels better!" Hagumi says, before she proceeds to walk back home.

* * *

_Knock, knock, knock._

Kanon knocks on Misaki's door, with the croquettes in her other hand. Kanon hopes she can make Misaki feel better, or possibly cure her.

Misaki's voice could be heard outside, she clearly sounded like she was struggling. "Who's there?"

"It's me, Kanon...!"

"Okay. Door's open."

Kanon then goes inside, and upstairs to Misaki's room. She rushes to Misaki's side as fast as she can, sitting next to her bed. 

"Misaki-chan..." Kanon touches Misaki's forehead, and it was hot. "Did you check your temperature already?"

Misaki seems to have forgotten that she told HaroHapi not to visit. For some reason, she doesn't mind that Kanon's here. In fact, she WANTS Kanon here.

"An hour ago..." Misaki coughs. "It was 38.4°C."

"Oh no... Ah! Uh... These are from Hagumi-chan...!" Kanon says as she give's Hagumi's croquettes to her.

Misaki weakly smiles at her, "Thank you."

"Have you drank your medicine? Is there anything else you want or need?" Worry is evident in Kanon's face as she asks these questions. 

"Kanon-san... calm down. I've drank my medicine, and I want you to stay with me. Because when I'm with you, I always feel better."

Kanon's face flushed red. Misaki's being sweet even when she's sick? This is illegal for Kanon's heart.

After that, the room turns silent. Misaki starts eating the croquettes, and Kanon hums one of HaroHapi's songs kill time.

It doesn't even take a second for Misaki to recognize the song. Misaki tries her best to hum with her, because there's croquettes in her mouth.

Then the humming turns into lyrics, and now Misaki and Kanon are singing together.

🎶 _Kizuna kirakira bokura wo tsunai—_ 🎶

...Well, at least it lasted for a few seconds. Misaki starts coughing, trying her best not to let croquette bits fall on her bed.

"F-Fueee...! S-Sorry, Misaki-chan... I shouldn't have hummed...!"

"Don't be sorry, your voice is really pretty. I couldn't help but... sing along."

"Y-You really think so? Your voice is better than mine...!"

"I think you should sing more in HaroHapi's songs, Kanon-san."

"You too...!"

Silence fills the room again. Kanon actually wants to just cuddle with her, but she knows better than that. She doesn't want to catch Misaki's fever and make her worry.

Misaki finishes up the last of her croquettes, and now sleepiness is overtaking her body. "...Kanon-san? Can you sing for me again, please?"

"O-Okay!" Kanon sings again, but this time she goes for a gentler HaroHapi song... Fuwa☆️Fuwa Yumeiro Sandwich.

Misaki relaxes into the song, eventually drifting off to sleep.

But Kanon was so invested in singing that she doesn't notice Misaki already fell asleep. She only stops the moment she hears Misaki's soft snores. Laughing softly, Kanon kisses Misaki's forehead. Misaki looks beautiful, even when she's asleep.

"Sleep tight, Misaki-chan... I hope you get better soon..." Kanon mumbles to herself.


End file.
